Kisame
by Juuhei
Summary: Blue. That's the color he saw. All. The. Time. Sometimes you want to get a kunai and slice the hell out of the damn mirror. This is plain and simply Kisame's story, some flashbackish stuff, as well. Warnings for swearing and some angst. discontinued
1. Meet our Blues

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I don't think things would be the same if I did. P:

Okay, so this is just a story on Kisame. I dunno WHY I wanted to write it, but I thought it'd be fun and Kisame doesn't get enough attention. : D So here you go!

-----------------------------------------

Blue.

That's the color he saw.

All.

The.

Time.

Sometimes you want to get a kunai and slice the hell out of the damn mirror.

---

Kisame was staring at Itachi, who was taking a nap - because he said he wanted to 'rest his eyes'. Pale skin, black hair, a body of the gods, eyes that penetrate a person (literally)...a girls dream. Except his icy personality, which, y'know, girls enjoy the bad-boy type too, which, ignoring the fact that Itachi would KILL you if you got near him, is kinda something girls go for. A lot.

Comparatively, Kisame wasn't really a match to Uchiha Itachi. Blue skin, shark-like features (including gills, or something of the like, on his cheeks), beady eyes, sunken in cheek bones, and a body that wasn't exactly 'God-like'. It's kind of like having a poodle next to a pug when it comes to the duo - one is fancy and high-price, while the other is the kind of 'so ugly it's cute' type.

This wasn't a new realization to Kisame. It was actually one that was noted since they met. It's pretty damn visible, in most opinions. Deidara, a blonde (rather obnoxious) Akatsuki member noted once that Itachi is really popular with girls (before he kills them) and he insinuated that he wasn't ever going to get a girl - or a boy - because of the way he looks. Tobi (even more obnoxious than Deidara) even added, enthusiastically, that he wasn't going to even get a mammal of any kind.

In the looks department, the Akatsuki had nefariously been known for their good looks. (well, either that or the fact that they were an organization of many bloody-violent-mass-murderers..) Kisame is actually insecure about his looks - not that he'd let one know. He comes about in a confident nature, but if he could, he'd do anything to get Itachi's black hair and pale skin, Sasori's everlasting youth, Deidara's figure, and Hidan's eyes and his...range of vocabulary. Also Kakuzu's money, but that was unlikely.

But Kisame was Kisame - blue and getting older.

Itachi woke up. Kisame didn't want to get caught for gazing at his teammate - although teammate might not be a good word to describe them, partner might be better - so he engaged in the closest book near. That book happened to be a book that was owned by Itachi. Itachi's favorite genre was horror and massacre - stuff to give him ideas, Kisame supposed. Any who, Kisame pretended to look into the book. Itachi sat up, slowly, pulling his hand through his hair. Itachi soon swiveled his head to Kisame, meeting eyes.

Kisame was looking up over the book. His sharp teeth and pointy-ended mouth shaped a grin. "Good mornin', sleeping beauty." He sarcastically winked.

Itachi glared quickly, then, rather than giving Kisame a headache with his eyes, he stood up and grabbed the book from Kisame's hands. "Don't touch my stuff.." He muttered, then put it on a shelf. He walked out of the room.

Kisame wasn't tense - it was his partner, and Itachi wouldn't REALLY hurt him (other than that one time). Anyways, he was used to Uchiha's hissy fits. Especially when he woke up. Kisame grabbed a journal and started scribbling words into it - just because he was bored. During his scribbles, he got very tired. So tired that he fell asleep in the chair.

Kisame fell over, waking up. He rubbed his head and looked over at the cumbersome object laying next to him. The book from earlier. He sat up, staring at Itachi, who was in "uniform". "Get up." Itachi said, as if he was disgraced by having Kisame on the floor, even if he threw the book at him to get him up. "We have a mission."

-----------------------

I have nothing against Pugs. I like them, in fact. I was just trying to make a comparison! D:

Anyways, hope you enjoyed it! I know it was short. I'll try to remember to update!


	2. Dreaming Blues

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, I wouldn't waste time writing a FanFic on my own manga.

Here's the next chapter. It's quite angsty. Enjoy the Kisame Angst! Hopefully it won't be so angsty the next chapter...

----------------------------------------------------------------

Apparently someone was giving Akatsuki trouble. Pein, their leader, described that his 'sources' have informed him that a person, who they had not identified, has been trying to find where the Akatsuki's domain was. The person was noted for having blonde hair. Itachi was displeased with this opportunity to do this mission. It wasn't "royal" enough for him.

"Tobi should do it." Kisame voiced. "He needs experience, and he should just handle a meddler."

Tobi's face brightened up. "Yes!Yesss! Tobi would love to do the mission!!" He jumped around Deidara. "Deidara-senpaaai, we can go on a mission together!" Deidara snapped at him, "Shuddap Tobi."

Pein glowered. "Itachi and Kisame will do this mission. They haven't done a mission in a while. They are getting out of shape." He lifted a side of his mouth to a smirk. Of course, Kakuzu couldn't help but already know the reason that he was sending Itachi and Kisame - Itachi had been roaming the place and sometimes stealing the leader's favorite snack. And Kakuzu wasn't very pleased with Itachi for that either - it costs money to buy those snacks!

Itachi, who seldom decided to argue with the Leader, it would take too much, just nodded. Kisame sighed. 'At least it'll be a quick mission. And I've been getting bored here. Hell, I can exercise my "shaver"..' He thought, trying to get pumped up.

Itachi was walking, silently. Kisame was besides him. It was hard to bring up a casual ?conversation with Itachi. He would shrug you off if you tried.

"Hey, Itachi--" Kisame addressed.

"Hm?" Itachi answered, simply.

"Wouldn't you like to be in a relationship?"

Itachi turned around, staring Kisame in the eyes. A few short moments later, he whimsically replied; "Sorry, you're not my type." And turned around again.

Kisame scowled. "Not me! I'm not asking you out!" He sighed. "I meant, why dontcha have a girlfriend?"

"No one would be interested. Including myself." He said, absentmindedly. Kisame was curious - as it would be, if someone asked him out, he would be first to say 'Yes-yes-yes' - well...dependent on the person.

"Listen Kisame. Let's get this mission over with as quickly as possible." He told him. But it was in a rather commanding tone, instead of a suggestion.

Kisame nodded. He was walking with his partner. If the person was deliberately searching for the Akatsuki, they would find him quickly -- they would spot their black and red coats and would charge. Kisame took out a small note. "Last noted appearance: between Konoha and Suna. Hm...they are probably in an inn around there. Since Zetsu had seen the person, but only from the back. Geez...why didn't HE just finish things off? Oh yeah, he had stuff to do. Pft." Kisame complained. Itachi kept walking.

"One room." Kisame told the inn manager at an Inn on the way to Konoha boundaries. The Inn Lady agreed, and got their room - with two separate beds. Itachi claimed the one closest to the entrance. Kisame laid in his, relaxing. "We'll continue tomorrow." He said, lazily. Itachi didn't respond. He lied on his bed, staring at the ceiling, ignoring every other sound. Kisame was used to this practice, so he didn't bother striking a conversation.

This wasn't the right inn - it was in the path from the domain to Konoha - instead, they'd have to get to the inn in between the path to Suna. There was one really good inn that they had known of, and they used before, so they weren't overly worried.

Well, there were only two inns between Suna and Konoha, and one of them was shady and almost wrecked, so they assumed the only correct place to be was that inn.

Kisame closed his eyes. _Could my skin color be shaved off?_ He dreamt.

_'Kisame!' A girl smiled. Her age must've been about 7, and her skin wasn't blue but a tan color, and her hair was black. She was trying to show him a handstand that she'd been practicing._

_'Good job.' Kisame smirked. 'You're going to be the Acrobat Ninja, right?'_

_'Absolutely!' She jumped up. 'Mommy sketched my outfit, and I couldn't help but love it! It's made of...a stretchy fabric so I could move-move-move a lot!'_

_Kisame laughed. He patted her head. He wasn't wearing his Akatsuki cloak, but a dim-grey shirt and regular black ninja pants. This must've been before he joined. In his village, he didn't have many friends. Most people didn't like his sadistic nature, but most of all, his blue skin. However, the girl next to him stuck to him like glue. She didn't seem phased by his skin or by his personality - she liked that about him. Everyday, Kisame would walk to the small park in the village's boundary, and she would be waiting for him with a flower. They would talk, she would tell him what she was learning and how badly she wanted to be a Ninja like Kisame. He favored the girl's company._

_He was sent on a mission. It was urgent, and he didn't have the time to tell the girl that he'd miss an afternoon session or two. He figured someone would tell her._

_Suddenly, the dream turned dark - pitch black. Kisame was stuck in the middle of the dream, looking around limply. Where was he?! The mission was complete! Where WAS he?!_

_He looked over and saw a little light. He walked towards it, slowly but surely picking up speed. 'NO!' He shouted. He remembered what happened next._

_Her little body was spewed on the ground of the park. Blood was everywhere. She was cut, shaved, and almost not intact. Her eyes remained open, showing a cold grey color. Kisame reached out, and felt the surface of her skin, hoping for warmth. All warmth was gone. The little girl was dead. The only one who loved him as he was. The hospital...medical could not have any chance of helping her. Kisame's face burned, warm tears stinging his cheeks. Her tattered clothing matched her tattered body, her hair was dismayed. Kisame picked her up, on his knees, holding her close. He cut a portion of her hair and stuffed it in his pocket. Then he carried her out of town, hopeless, with no destination._

He jumped up into a sitting position. That nightmare again. The reason he joined the Akatsuki - or, rather, one of them._ The reason he couldn't stand the color blue._

------------

Angst plz. Oh, and the young girl...I just made her up for no reason. I wanted his dream to have SOMETHING angsty in it, so I guess I just made up a background for him. She'll probably come up again later. : D If I have to name her, I'll name her 'Chizu'. Anyways, continue readingI suppose. I'll try updating quickly!


End file.
